The life of Hiyu and the Key holder,Freddie Benson
by Princess Sora of Hyrule
Summary: Ok this my frist fic so be nice! Hiyuia and Siyuwa are from Destiny Islands and are moving to Seattle fgor a while to find the next key holder who just might be Freddie Benson.. KINGDOM HEARTS/iCarly a little bit some Seddie and Hiddie Hiyuia and Freddie


**(a/n:This is my first fic so be nice, oh, these is a iCarly fic,but it be mostly about my character ,Hiyu Kagoshima's relationship with Freddie. So please be nice...and enjoy..and after that review. ON WARD WITH THE STORY!!)oh don't mind the misspell words and bad grammar,okay.**

**DISCALMER: ****I don't on iCarly or nothing,so you don't sue!!!All I own is Hiyu,Siyu and bunch characters you won't recognized at I don't kingdom hearts either. **

Hiyuia Kagoshima(nicknamed Hiyu) approached Bushwell plaza with a satisfied look on her face, she with her younger sister,Siyuwa Kagoshima( nick named Siyu) was looking for a new place to stay,some where to get away from their troubles. It took them for ever to learn to speak and read fluent English ,but was worth the battle. Hiyu and Siyu jumped out the moving van and smelled the fresh Seattle air.

"Wow,this place so big,I'm so excited, I glad you had got this for us."the browned hair 15 year said with enthusiasm.

Hiyu look at her sister green eyes with hers, and smiled. "You Welcome ."she patted her on the back.

"I just wish mom and dad were to see this ,and how much we have grow in a couple of years." Hiyu and Siyu at thought of themed being dead. It was almost seven years ago when they did. So, ever since Hiyu had to take care of her and Siyu .People would say that it be weired for a 16 year old 11th grader and younger sister to be all alone but there village help them in any way they could,since they had no relatives left. That how they got the the apartment in Settle. They was born on in Hallow Bastion and when they grew up they relocated to Destiny Islands and befriended Sora,Riku and Kairi, they life was good until the heartless came and took their land they wasn't to find one of their friends yet,but they had good hopes find them here. While on they journey they aqauried a few power like Hiyu's ability to fly and controlled fire and run fast and her ability to turned her guitar into a key blade,which was gift form King Mickey,she was also on a quest like Sora but something was different, she was responsible for finding the hidden key holder in Seattle and teach him and she ever thing she knows so this was a important task on her hands.

"Well.. are just going stand here."

Siyu shook her head and grab some packages from out the truck.

_**Moments later**_

"FREDDIE" Sam screamed at the browned headed boy. "Get your skinny ass here.""Not on your life Sam Puckett!!!" Freddie scared as he run around the lobby. Him and Sam having one the arguments again .This time Freddie went to far taking about her dad like that. Carly tried(but not succeeding ) to get two to stop but as always they didn't listen so just stayed upstairs finally admitting she cant get to get along. A short browned hair and red eyed girl and a tall black hair girl with green eyes(who Freddie thought who was kind of cute)walk with bunch a boxes in both of there hands stuffing to make it to the elevator. Freddie was tried and stop in the middle of the lobby to rest_ "GOD I NEVER SHOULD HAD SAID THAT" he thought. _Sam went behind him quietly and closed his eyes with her hands. "OHHHH,Fredward " she whisper in his ear. Realizing who it is Freddie tried to get out of grip and soon as she can think she pushed her in to one of the girls. Owwww!!

Freddie landed on Hiyu chest.

Hiyu blushed at the boy as the jumped and apologize.

"OHMIGOOOD!!,I AM SO SORRY I---"

Hiyu watch at Freddie not caring that she was blushing right front of him nor what he was saying.

"I will help you with the getting your stuff up since I made you dropped them."Freddie said,but all of the sudden a girl with brown hair pushed him out the way.

"NO YOU WON'T,YOU PREV!!!!"Siyu yelled at Freddie with a disgusted face.

"I KNOW HOW TO WHOOP ASS BOY!!!"the girl yelled standing in a karate pose.

'Siyu,will you stop,I know how to defend my self!" Hiyu yelled at her sister. Siyu walked backwards away from the two.

"Sorry..about my sister"

"It 's okay" Freddie said smiling "I get threaten all the time" He smiled again pointing back at Sam.

"So what's your name"

"Hiyuia Kagoshima but everyone else calls me Hiyu"

"Cool,mines is Freddie. Are you moving in?"

"Yeah,do you live here?

"Yea!", Freddie said smiling, Hiyu and Siyu picked up the things dropped,Hiyu was about to pick up her book but Freddie grab the green eyed girls hand." Since I ran in too you I help you out with the unpacking, Kay? You really don't listen do you?" Actually Hiyu didn't give a damn about what he was saying because she was so attracted by his eyes."Sure thing!",the girl nodded to the burnett boy.

"OH,when we finished you have to met Carly and Sam,you love – well, maybe not Sam,but Carly,she 's nice."

"That's cool" Hiyu said walking up the steps. She and Siyu(who still thanks Freddie is a prev)fallowed Freddie.

This is the start of they new life.

**Kay!!! That end of the first chappie so please review please and be gentle remember this is my first fic I ever posted so if you can help with the story that will be great. I will continued if I get a least one good review but I doubt so BYE!!! **


End file.
